A Frootie Fic
by Yammcie
Summary: that's right I went there. where are the rest of the Frootie lovers. I surely be the only one. If you want team Frootie to live go and tweet #teamfrootiebeacausetimmyisbasicandtootiedeservesbettersincetimmylikestoplaygamesandaintnobodygottimeforthatplusthereareonlylike4Francisficsanywaysowhythehellnot. That or you could just request more if you like this one. yeah lets go with that
1. Chapter 1

why are there only like 3 fics of Francis and only one Tootie /Francis. That's unacceptable. if I owned the characters ,which I do not , I would make them date because Timmy is overrated. I guess that takes care of my disclaimer.

Francis nervously took a deep breath as he stood in front of her house. The usually gutsy, confident boy that was the terror of Dimmesdale High, couldn't pull himself together at that moment.

Francis wasn't sure why he was doing this. She made it pretty clear that she didn't want to talk to him by ignoring all his calls and text. Everyone else was asleep on their beds at this hour. She was definitely asleep by now. He was sure this was going to piss her off even more if he wakes her up. Yet he still felt compelled to hop on his bike, pedal to the other side of Dimmesdale and sneak around desperately trying to remember the address of her home. He wasn't completely sure if this was really her house though. There were two houses next to it that had the exact structure and color. He decided it was the middle one, because it had sunflowers planted in front of a window. That was her favorite flower. He told her time, and time again that sunflowers are just weeds, but she still insists on planting them and shoving her face into them like she's smelling an expensive perfume.

As he hopped off his bike, he began gathering small rocks he saw on her yard. He positioned himself underneath her window and began throwing them at it. Rock after rock was pelted at her window, but still no one came to it. Francis sighed as he went to grab some bigger, heavier rocks. He threw them the same way he threw the pebbles. They made a louder sound against the glass, but she still didn't come out. Francis was quickly losing his patience. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored. Especially by her.

"Why does she always have to be so stubborn," he thought as he chuck another rock.

This "her" that has Francis so worked up is his long time Tootie McCaw.

Although it may be hard to believe, the 17 year old gray ex-bully and the 15 year old nerdy girl were actually friends. Really good friends. This was the case ever since middle school. He can still recall the day they had become friends. It all started with him being a douche.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was just an average Friday afternoon in Dimmesdale . School had just ended and everyone was headed in different directions to start on their weekend plans. Everyone except the grey bully of course. He begrudgingly walked down the near empty hallway. The scowl on his face warned anyone who was even considering coming within five feet of him reconsider. The glare on his face wasn't there for decoration either. He was furious at the moment. It was that stupid Turner kid's fault. He couldn't have just shut his mouth and take his swirly. No. he had to start screaming, and crying, and causing such a commotion that the hall monitor barged into the restroom. He was caught red handed. Well maybe not red handed. They were more so covered in toilet water and strands of Turner's hair that came out while he struggled to take his head out the water, but that's beside the point. It landed him a month of Friday detentions and a serious bone to pick with Turner._

 _"_ _Maybe I'll stuff em in a locker, or give em a wedgie and hang em on the flagpole by his underwear." He thought as he walked into the detention classroom. He looked over to his usual seat and discovered someone was already there. This surprised him, because he usually spent his Fridays in that room alone. What shocked him even more was who that person was. A much smaller, raven-haired girl, wearing a catholic school uniform, and black thick-rimmed glasses, who was way too wrapped up in writing in her notebook to even notice him come in, was sitting at the desk next to his._

 _He groaned as he walked to his desk and plopped into it. She still hadn't seemed to notice his presence .He hadn't really had many encounters with the girl before. There was that one time he took her doll and threw it in a wood chipper. Then, there were those rare times when he was about to approach Turner the same time she was and the buck tooth boy deliberately ran in the bullies direction and took whatever punishment he was dishing that day just to avoid her. Overall, she seemed to be an annoying brat and he wasn't looking forward to spending the next few hours with her. But even though she did seem like a pain, she certainly didn't seem like a troublemaker and he was slightly curious what she did to get a detention._

 _He looked at the clock. "3:15", it read. He groaned. "Three more hours of this crap." He thought. His eyes searched around the classroom for anything to occupy his attention. He couldn't help but go back to looking at Tootie. That's when an idea popped into his head. "How bout I give her a proper welcome to detention."_

 _"_ _Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he began in a mocking tone._

 _No response at all, but that didn't discourage him from trying to get under her skin._

 _"_ _I thought you'd be chasin your wittle boyfriend today."_

 _The girl continued writing in her book, not paying him any mind. He continued to try to pester her._

 _"_ _You might wanna go warn him that as soon as I get out of here, I'm kickin his ass for puttin me in detention."_

 _The girl froze with her pencil still touching the paper._

 _"_ _Finally" the thought triumphantly._

 _She angrily huffed before turning towards him. When he first started bothering her, he expected her to start whining or crying for him to leave her alone. However, he wasn't expecting her to scowl at him as hard as she did. She looked as if she wanted to rip that cocky smile of his face with her bare hands._

 _._

 _"_ _I don't care what you do to him, he's not my concern anymore." She huffed before going back to her notebook, scribbling more furiously than before._

 _That left him completely dumbfounded. "She gave up on him." He thought. He of course didn't show his true emotion on his face. He kept up his same menacing grin._

 _"_ _Aww did he hurt your wittle feelings again? Tell me, did he do this before or after he ran off to chase Trixie Tang?"_

 _Without any warning the girl completely snapped. She jumped out of her chair, taking him by surprise, and pointed her finger in his face as she began to go off on him._

 _"_ _SCREW YOU FRANCIS. YOU'RE ASSHOLE. ALL YOU STUPID BOYS ARE ASSHOLES. I HATE YOU ALL._

 _He never actually saw her angry before, or knew it was physically possible for her to become angry. Yet there she was, her face was twisted into a venomous frown and her eyes had a dangerously violent look in her eye. For a moment, she reminded him a lot of her older sister. That look must have been a habit she picked up from the red-head. Only it wasn't as intimidating and a bit intriguing. Actually it was sort of cute to him. This tiny, squeaky-voiced nerd girl was standing over him, yelling like she was actually going to do something. Her getting angry was equivalent to a bunny rabbit getting angry. This was so amusing that he couldn't help himself from laughing at her. It was so hysterical he closed his eyes and banged his fist on the desk as he let out a deep hearty laugh. He wasn't sure how long his laughing but lasted, but it was long enough for Tootie to change her entire face from dangerously angry, to pathetically sad when he opened his eyes back up._

 _Tears were forming in her eyes to accompany the ones that were already streaming down her face. She didn't do her usual style of crying where she bawled loud enough to make a scene. She was mostly silent with the exception of an occasional sniffle. Her body seemed to be shaking in frustration with him. She looked furious and heartbroken at the same time. She ran out the detention room without another word._

 _A pang of guilt suddenly struck his heart. He didn't mean to make her upset enough to run away crying. She left without taking any of her things. He tried to brush off his feelings. "She'll get over it," he thought. Although he was curious about what was so important in her notebook of hers. He picked it up and turned to a page. It was once covered in hearts that had TT+TM on the inside. Instead all of the TT's were crossed out. He also noticed the very accurate doodles of Timmy that had his eyes crossed out and another of him decapitated, another of him swimming with a shark, and another of him being burned at the stake. Francis shuttered a bit. He didn't think that such a harmless looking, innocent girl could be so dark._

 _He flipped to another page. It was covered with "I love Timmy Turner" all over. But the love was scratched out and replaced by "_ _ **HATE**_ _" in bold, red letters._

 _"_ _What the hell did Turner do?" he thought. He's humiliated her and rejected her many times before, and she would cry and mope round for a bit, but she always bounced back and start chasing him again. What made now so different? He flipped to the cover page. In big bold letters, it was labeled_

 _"_ _Property of Trinity_ _Turner_ _McCaw."_

 _"_ _Her real name is Trinity?" he thought. No one has ever called her that before, not even the teachers. Francis actually thought it sounded, kind of pretty. "You know for a weird, annoying, stalker, nerd girl."_

 ** _2 boring hours of hell … I mean detention later_**

 _Francis walked outside and was ready to go home. Tootie never did come back to get her stuff. Francis was sure she went home. Or so he thought. As he walked out the door, an object fell out the sky in front of him, barely missing his head. "What the heck?" he thought as he picked up a bawled up piece of paper and read it._

 _"_ _Sometimes I wonder, is death all I ever hoped it would be."_

 _He looked around, no one was out there with him. Then he looked up. There were two small, slender, wearing black stockings, a plaid skirt, and black shoes, dangling right above him._

 _"_ _Oh my God," he gasped. She was going to jump of the freakin building…. Over turner?_

 _He quickly ran back into the building and sprinted through the hallways until he got to the door that lead to the roof. He struggled to turn the door handle in his haste to get to her. After barging it open, Francis ran to the girl who was sitting on the ledge and yanked her off before she could even respond._

 _"_ _What the hell, get off me. Are you crazy?" she barked as she struggled to get out his grip. Although it was nearly impossible. He was about a foot taller, two years older than her and the arms that were wrapped around her waist were locked into place as he carried her through the door._

 _"_ _You're the crazy one. You'd actually kill yourself over him." He said while continuing to drag her with ease, until she was safely inside the building, but instead of letting her go he pushed her back and trapped her between him and the wall for fear that she may just run off and hurt herself somewhere else._

 _"_ _Kill myself? Get off me you idiot. I wasn't about to jump off the building."_

 _"_ _Oh right, you were just up there to enjoy the freakin perfect view." He said unconvinced._

 _"_ _Not that it's any of your business, but yeah I was. Sometimes I go up there to think or to be alone."_

 _"_ _What about the note that was all about feeling what death was like." He pressed._

 _"_ _So what I write crap like that all the time. I just didn't like that particular page. And as for that whole killing myself thing, I'd never do it. No matter how much I think about it or fantasize about it, I will never do it." As she said that last part she looked to the ground. She felt ashamed to admit that someone else had so much control over her emotions that she dreamed of dying._

 _"_ _Why do you care? You were just laughing at me and making fun of me a moment ago." Trying to regain some of the venom back in her voice._

 _That guilty feeling returned to Francis. He knew deep down that when he saw her on the roof, believing she was going to jump, the only thing that repeated in his mind was "You made her do this." Normally the blame should have been placed on Turner for the bad treatment of her, but he wasn't there. Francis knew that she was upset about him, but he antagonized her about it, pushing her to cry and run away._

 _"_ _I was just… messin around. I didn't think you would take it personally .I was scared you were gonna kill yourself," he said nervously as he choked out the last words. "Because of me."_

 _There was an awkward silence between the both of them as they stared at each other. Francis wasn't used to being so open and vulnerable with his feelings like that._

 ** _Tootie's POV_**

 _She struggled to keep the thing she was thinking on her mind quiet. It would have been weird. It would have been creepy. It would have been unrealistic. It would have been inappropriate. Then again, that never stopped her before._

 _"_ _Does this mean you care about me?" she asked while looking into his eyes._

 _He continued to stare at her. He looked very much taken back by the question._

 _She closed her eyes, prepared for a heart breaking rejection._

 ** _Francis POV_**

 _"_ _Do I care about her?" he pondered. He definitely cared enough to not want her to kill herself. He also realized that, like him, she didn't seem to have many friends. Maybe she could hang with him from now on. She wouldn't make much of a bully like him, but honestly he believes that his bullying days are numbered. The thought of a person killing themselves because of something he said spooked him. But if she wanted to hang with him, she had to ditch the pony tails and school girl outfit. Just because he was going to quit bullying didn't mean he was going to drop the tough persona. "Yes," he finally answered. "I do care about you."_

 _The girls face lit up and she broke out of Francis' arms to give him a hug. Francis completely tensed up. It was sort of awkward for him at first, but Tootie didn't seem to notice. Soon he relaxed and hugged her back._

 _"_ _So are we like friends now?" she asked embracing him tighter. He had to catch his breath. "Jesus. She's stronger than she looks." He thought._

 _"_ _I guess so." He said_

 ** _Flashback over_**

Over the years they did grow closer as friends. Soon she became his best friend. She was always there to talk to him, she was the one who told him he should play football instead of beating up kids, and she pretty much gave up her addiction to Timmy Turner for him. She even stopped going by Tootie and started using Trinity again because he said he liked her real name more. And he was always there to protect her and make sure she never felt alone. Or at least he tried to. High school was so different than middle school was. It felt like your reputation mattered a lot more than it did back then. People began to care more about their image so they could have leverage when they start tearing down yours. It may have been an ugly system, but Francis knew how to work it. He knew what clothes to wear, how to do his hair, what to talk about, and who to hang out with. That's what has him in this situation in the first place.

Tootie couldn't give a damn about the system. The girl had always marched to the beat of her own drum and was never ashamed of it. There are many times he urged her to switch her glasses for contacts, or to join cheerleading instead of anime club. He remembered freshman year he tried to convince her to act a little more girly.

 ** _Flashback (Dude, this story is like 90% flashback)_**

 _He said, "All I'm saying is maybe you could at least wear a skirt or something." As they sat in his room playing videogames on Friday as they didn't many times before._

 _"_ _No way," she replied too wrapped up on the game to even look at him. "My mom made me wear that stupid catholic school uniform for like ever."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but people are starting to talk," he replied._

 _"_ _Oh really. I guess I've been too wrapped up in my own life to notice. But I'll tell you what. Since you want to see my legs again so badly I'll only where a skirt when you're around," she joked._

 _Only Francis didn't notice her joking tone. He began to blush at the comment. He began to nervously ramble. "I never said I … I don't want to ... I didn't mean it that way. You know what I mean."_

 _Tootie took the opportunity to beat his character. "FINISH HIM" it blared._

 _"_ _And if you ever ask me to do something like that again, I'll do this to you," she said before making her character chop off his character's head. The threat wasn't very affective though, his mind was still consumed with the thought of her legs._

 ** _Flashback over_**

She as always so freakin stubborn. He didn't want to change her. He liked her just the way she was, otherwise they wouldn't be friends. But then he made a few new "friends". He did become quite popular, but popular kids were held to high standards. One of those standards were ignoring and hazing kids like Tootie. He then found himself not wanting everyone to know they were best friends. His reputation would be tarnished. He began to slowly start shutting her out his life. First he stopped going to the movies and arcade, or anywhere else public where someone from school could see them together. Then he started declining her invitations to hang out on weekends, after all he usually had a party go to, and her kind wasn't invited. He felt guiltier every time he would blow her off and see how disappointed she was that he didn't want to hang out or how she would sadly stare at him while he ate lunch with his new "friends" while she had lunch with hers. Chester, AJ, AND Turner to be exact.

He didn't know when they decided to put their complicated past behind them, but they were able to form a type of acquaintanceship with each other. More so Tootie tried to be his acquaintance. Timmy seemed like he wanted more. No one was sure when the roles reversed for the two, but Timmy was always shamelessly flirting with her. Francis hated him and was always seconds away from murdering him every time he witness Turner trying to put his arm around her and her having to take it off just so he could put it there again ,or him sneaking looks down her shirt without her noticing. He made sure to give Turner special attention when they were playing Dodgeball or hockey or any sport that gave him an excuse to hurt him. It still didn't discourage Turner from hanging out with her though. She clung to the boy like a lost puppy. A lonely lost puppy that was like putty in his hands.

Francis actually went to talk to her about Timmy a week ago.

 ** _Flashback (another one? Dang)_**

 _It was just about time to go home, when he sought her out by the lockers. The hallways were almost empty when he saw her. Her same thick rimmed glasses, hair put in a ponytail, her same black skinnies, red converses, and a tee-shirt that said 'I love geeks'._

 _"_ _Hey Trinity," he called to her. She looked back at him before her face lit up and ran to give him a bone crushing hug._

 _"_ _I forgot how strong she was," he thought as she suffocated him._

 _"_ _Hey Francis how have you been , it's been so long since we hung out. Maybe we could hang this weekend" she said excited that he wasn't ignoring her for once._

 _"_ _Uhhh… I have plans this weekend. Sorry," he said without much enthusiasm._

 _The girl sighed. He was always too busy to hang out her anymore. She felt like she was losing her friend completely._

 _"_ _oh right. Sorry. It's just that I never see you anymore and I miss you," she said sadly as she kept her arms wrapped around him. Francis felt guilty for making her feel sad, he wrapped his arms around her torso._

 _"_ _I miss you too," he said sincerely. He thought he could blow the party off this one time. He could tell the guys he's sick or something. "Maybe this weekend I could come by your house and-"_

 _"_ _Francis, dude who's that chick," a voice behind him said. Francis froze up for a second. It was one of his teammates. They couldn't know he knew her. Before he could think of an excuse Tootie had already let go of him and went to introduce herself to the boy. While shaking his hand, she excitedly greeted._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, I'm-"_

 _"_ _NOBODY"_

 _Both Tootie and the boy looked up at Francis after his outburst._

 _"_ _Okay then I guess I'll see you at the party," the boy said giving him a strange look as he walked away._

 _"_ _Yeah sure" Francis called. He breathe a sigh of relief when the other boy was finally out of an earshot. That moment was only to be interrupted by the awful pain of Tootie punching him in the arm._

 _"_ _Oww," he yelled as he looked at her. He expected her to be angry at what he said but not to punch him._

 _"_ _What the hell, what do you mean I'm nobody."_

 _"_ _I didn't mean you were nobody. I…I." he struggled to find the right words. "I panicked okay."_

 _This only seemed to infuriate her more. "Panic? Why would you need to panic? Is your football buddies finding out I'm your friend really that bad?"_

 _"_ _Look its complicated okay, you wouldn't understand."_

 _"_ _Oh, I understand. You're choosing your popularity and new friends over me. You selfish jerk."_

 _This made Francis angry. It wasn't like he wanted things to be this way. He tried to help her work the system like he did, but she was always so difficult. "How am I a selfish jerk, if you had just listened to me years ago, you would be in our crowd too?"_

 _"_ _Why can't I be in it now," she argued angrily._

 _"_ _BECAUSE HE DON'T HANG OUT WITH LOSERS." He shouted._

 _He didn't even realize he said that until he saw her face. It was a mixture of shock and betrayal. The girl turned and was about to walk away. He grabbed her arm as he struggled to apologize._

 _"_ _Wait Trinity I-"_

 _The girl, not wanting to hear it forcibly ripped her hand out his grasp. Tears were streaming down her face._

 _"_ _Don't ever call me that again. I HATE YOU," and she took off running._

 _There she left a dazed Francis._

 _After the encounter, Francis made many failed attempts to apologize. They didn't have many classes together and the ones they did have together, she was too wrapped up talking to the other nerds to even look at him. He made dozens of phone calls and text, but he didn't get one response._

 _He finally decided that if she was going to avoid him like the plague, he was just going to have to find her and make her listen to him._

 _H_

 ** _Tooties' POV_**

She already knew that it was him throwing the rocks outside her window. At first she was able to ignore it, but as time went on the taps became loud, aggravating and demanded her attention. Just like him. After around twenty minutes of this, she finally gave in, threw on her glasses and headed towards the window. She was going to open it until she was a very large object flying towards her face. She quickly ducked just in time for the object to barely miss her head as it smashed through the window and into her room.

"Oh crap, I didn't know that was a brick," she heard him yell in surprise.

"What the hell," she said aggravated by his idiotic actions. Broken glass was everywhere on her floor and a little bit on her, not that she noticed. She was too busy walking to the window. He was really about to get a piece of her mind.

She lifted what remained of her window and stuck her head outside to see him. He looked sort of shocked and fearful before he noticed she was there. But his expression seemed more relaxed when he noticed her.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I hit you with a brick and you got hurt," he said while he let out a sigh of relief.

"The only person here who's about to get hurt is you," she snarled at him.

"Wait are you bleeding?" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

Tootie brought her head back into her room and examined herself in the mirror. She was in fact bleeding. The side of her face had a thin line of blood dripping from the side of her forehead. That was the only part Francis was able to see. It wasn't just her face that was bleeding. The side of one of her arms along with the bottom of her leg was still bleeding with bits of glass still inside it.

The sight of herself made Tootie physically ill. She was close to throwing up. It wasn't from pain, but more from fear. She never liked blood or bleeding. The fowl liquid was disgusting to her and looking at it coming out of her, seeing the bright red mess getting on her pink night gown made her feel light headed. The girl was too focused on trying to stay on her wobbly feet and not throwing up, to protest or even notice Francis climb through her window.

 ** _Francis POV_**

"How bad is it?" he asked concerned as walked towards her.

"Go away. I don't need your help, besides I don't I want to get my loser blood on you," she hissed weakly. The fact that she was on the verge of fainting from looking at her wounds took most of the venom out her voice.

He rolled his eyes at the comment and went in her bathroom to get the first aid kit. Of course she needed his help. He knew she wasn't going to be able to fix herself up.

He came back and sat on the bed urging her to do the same. After a few moments she reluctantly agreed, fearing what would happen if she didn't take care of her cuts. She sat with him and let him clean her wounds. After what seemed like hours of silence she finally spoke to him.

"So why exactly did you come here?" she said coldly, while trying to avoid his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to a loser nobody like Me." she spat.

"I didn't mean what I said that day."

"Really? Because that's exactly what I've been feeling like for the past few months. I feel like I'm nobody to you and you're too cool to hang out with this loser. You don't care about me anymore," she argued while snatching her arm from his grasp only for his grip to tighten around her arm.

She looked at his face and saw how angry he was. She didn't exactly know why he was upset since he was the one causing all the trouble for her. What she didn't know was how insulted her felt by her a

"You can call me a selfish jerk and an asshole all you want, nut do t ever say I don't care. I always have cared, I I'll never stop caring about you." He snarled.

She turned and leaned closer until she was merely inches from his face. "Prove it," she whispered.

Francis grabbed her by her chin and pulled her lips and pressed his against hers. They were soft and sweet, but at the same time firm and dominating. Kind of like her. Their kiss began getting deeper and more passionate. It almost felt like their entire history together was leading up to this point, and both teens accepted this as the fate of their relationship.

The moment was perfect for both of them, and we all know that perfect moments can't last forever. Both teens were startled out of their kiss when they heard the downstairs door close. Tootie gasped. "Oh crap, I forgot about my parents," she whispered in a panicked tone as she pushed him back towards the window.

"Wait, but-, "Francis wanted to make sure that everything was completely fine between them.

"No buts. I love you but, I'm not about to die for you." She said pushing him as he ducked through the window.

"Wait, what?" he said.

"Go!" she demanded quietly as she shoved him out the window. Good thing the bushes were there to catch his fall.

"Ow" she heard him yell in pain as she ran and jumped into her bed. She shut her eyes just in time for her bedroom door to open. She added a few light snores to make it seem more realistic.

"Aww," her dad crooned. Then she heard the door shut quietly. As soon as she heard a soft click she opened her eyes relieved he didn't start questioning her about the window or the brick that was still lying in the middle of her floor. She would have to think up a story later. She swore Francis had to be the biggest moron on earth.

Just then her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text from him. She read it and began to grin.

 _I love you too Trinity3_

He was still a big, dumb jock , but he was her big, dumb jock again.

what did you guys think. Will Frootie live on as a one shot couple. Should I continue make frootie one shots. If I do im open to suggestions and requests. just tell me what you want to see and I will try to make it happen to the best of my abilities. 


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized, why is Tootie the only kid with a sibling? I always wondered why everyone else seemed to be an only child. Well what ever. I'm back with a second installment. Don't worry I know some of you can't live without your Frootie Fic fix so here you go. Enjoy.

It's been days since Tootie and Francis officially started dating. Tootie was so excited that she couldn't keep the information to herself any longer. "What better people to tell about your new relationship than your two best friends." She thought as she went to her computer and opened her web cam chat page. When the three girls were finally online together, Tootie excitedly explained in great detail the origin story of her new relationship with Francis.

"So... Let me get this straight. He threw a brick at you and that's somehow romantic?" asked one of the confused girl Tootie saw on the laptop screen? This confused girl was AJ's younger sister Audrey. Unlike her family, she wasn't a genius. She looked like one, because she shared the same glasses and social awkwardness like Tootie, but despised school. This often caused her to be forgotten about by anyone who knows her brother. Except of course Tootie.

"He didn't throw it directly at me," Tootie said. "It was at my window and I was just in the line of fire I guess. But then he climbed into my room , bandaged my bleeding arm , kissed me , and told me he loved me after I threw him out my window." she said while smiling dreamily at the foolish antics of her and her new love interest.

"Hm. Still a better love story than twilight I suppose," said Audrey.

"As long as you aren't making a fool out of yourself for Timmy anymore, "Veronica responded in a bored manor as she painted her nails.

Yes veronica was their friend. It was mostly because she had no other people who wanted to be her friend. She had to be the least popular person in the popular kid group. So she hangs out with Tootie and Audrey sometimes.

"What the hell Ronnie," Tootie hollered at the blonde. "Why do you always feel the need to bring that up? I was a kid at the time."

"As if," she retorted. "That was barely three years ago. The only thing that changed about you in three years was your bra size and your phone number."

"Your point is?" Tootie hissed.

"My point is that he may find it creepy to have a stalker girlfriend following him around, drawing weird pictures of him and making dolls of him from his loose hair strands. He might want to have a normal relationship, with a normal person. Not with a creeper." She explained as she continued to look at and paint her nails.

"Oh really," Tootie began. "About as normal as you and Trixie's relationship."

Veronica dropped her paint brush and stared with hostility at the side of the screen with Tootie who had her arms crossed in a defensive way. "What the hell about our relationship," she snarled.

Tootie continued to provoke her. "Well if you could call it that."

"Oh God," Audrey said as she rested her forehead in the palm of her hand. She could feel an argument, between the two girls, coming on.

Veronica could be seen grinding her teeth. That didn't derail Tootie from stating her opinion on the matter. "I know that I had an unhealthy obsession with Timmy, but at least I stopped. You're the one who still dresses up in a black wig and sweater pretending to be her." Tootie retorted.

"Shut up, I stopped doing that months ago."

"She doesn't even know you're into her like that."

"I'm not into her like that. I just really value her and her friendship."

"Yeah sure," Tootie said unconvinced. "That's why you always have that stupid look on your face whenever you see her, you're always staring at her and blushing whenever you come out the locker rooms with her."

"W-well that's because, I – um -," Veronica sputtered nervously. "She does have a point Trinity," Audrey interrupted.

"What?" Tootie questioned, not hearing the sigh Veronica made, relieved that she didn't have to answer those uncomfortable questions anymore.

"I mean other than the years you spent chasing Timmy, what is the actual relationship experience you have that will keep your relationship with Francis going?."

"He's my best friend, I practically know everything I need to be in a relationship with him already."

"Oh," Audrey said as she crossed her arms, "I thought I was your best friend, but whatever it's cool. "

"See that just proves how little you actually know," ranted Veronica. "Being friends and dating are two completely different things."

"Hold on" Tootie interrupted. "Someone else is trying to get on our chat room. Tootie clicked the pop-up on her screen and her older sister appeared on a screen in the middle of Audrey and Veronica.

Vicky wasn't as cruel to Tootie now that they have both grown up some. Ever since she left Dimmesdale, she's actually seems a lot friendlier. It's not that she's good now, but she's just selectively evil, especially when it comes to men.

"What's up Vicky?" Tootie said.

"Well I -. Hold on who are these twerps" she said pointing at the two girls.

"Hey!" Veronica said defensively.

"How do you not remember me," Audrey raged. "You were the one who stuffed and left me in a closet while my parents were gone for two days."

"Oh yeah closet girl," Vicky chuckled as she reminisced her old babysitting days, ignoring the bitter stare Audrey had. "Good times. Good times."

"Wait I just realized, why you didn't ask your sister for advice. She's like married," Veronica blurted.

Tootie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. Vicky was the last person she would ask love advice from. "Correction she was married and that's not happening."

"Why not, "Vicky barked at her younger sister.

"Hm let me think about that Vicky Peterson Montanelli Jiao Trenton." she said sarcastically. "Oh that's right because your only 22 and you've been married four times already."

"Wow," Audrey gasped.

"Yeah and?" Vicky said.

"And you divorced all of them and somehow managed to walk away with most if not all of their money."

"I still don't see your point."

"It means you're a gold digger. You didn't love any of those men."

"That is not true," Vicky argued. "I loved all their money... I mean them with money… I mean the not money… you know what I mean."

All three girls seemed unconvinced by this.

"Besides," Vicky continued. "I really loved my third husband, it's just too bad he died in that random car explosion." Just then a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it with a hundred dollar bill. "I'll miss you Matthew." She said. "Oh well."

(Fun fact: Vicky was a theater major in college. Looks like she wasn't as bad off as her parents thought she would be with it.)

"Okay I have a question," said Veronica. "Was being in a relationship with those men anything like being their friend like Tootie thinks?"

Vicky began to crack up at the statement. "Please, as soon as you get into a relationship with a guy, he'll try to change you. Soon you have to wear makeup every time you see him, then go on an all liquid diet so you can fit into the size two dress he bought you, then you have play mind games with him so he doesn't get bored with you , but not seem too clingy or bitchy while you play them.

"That sounds way too much work." Said Audrey.

"Sure is," said Vicky. "But it's worth it because in the end you get everything he owns and you'll never have to see him again." She pulled out a giant wad of cash. "Isn't that right Mr. Franklin." She then proceeded to give the wad a bunch of kisses.

"I can't believe everyone's parents hired this psycho to take care of us when we were kids," said Audrey, seeming disgusted by the display of her ex-babysitter kissing money.

Tootie was beginning to get annoyed. "What exactly is it you wanted Vicky?"

"Right. I wanted to ask you about this problem I have," she said as she put the money down and held up a golden engagement ring, with an extremely large diamond in the middle. "I'm getting married next month."

"Why am I not surprised," said Tootie.

"Anyway, Troy, the guy I'm marrying, said if I want to marry him, I have to divorce Nick in time for our wedding, but I can't because my lawyer retired and he was the only person who could settle these things in like a week."

"Ok. Go on." Tootie said.

"So I need you to convince mom and dad to let you fly here so you can help me get rid of this problem," she said while winking at her sister.

"No way. I'm not helping trick another guy into marrying you," Tootie asserted.

Vicky groaned. "Fine. I'll take care of him myself."

"What are you going to do?" Veronica asked.

"Don't ask questions you can't handle the answer to twerp," she said before logging off.

All three girls sat at their computers confused.

"Well that solved nothing," complained Veronica.

"Trinity I'm going to leave, because I feel like I should call the cops on your sister. Everything she just said sounded so very illegal." Audrey said awkwardly.

"I don't blame you. See ya Audrey." Said Tootie as Audrey clicked off.

Tootie sighed. It felt like there wasn't anyone who could tell her how to handle her relationship with Francis.

"Hey cheer up," Veronica comforted. "If you really are that worried about your relationship, just go ask Francis how you two should go about it."

"What should I even say." asked Tootie.

"Don't worry I got this. I've seen this in like every sappy love movie on TV. Just give him a love speech to soften him up a bit before you get to the hard questions about your relationship. Like so."

Veronica cleared her throat and put on her best puppy dog look. "Francis I know we've been best friends forever and I'm elated that we're finally dating"

"Okay"

"But I'm just so confused about what I want us to be."

"That sounds nice."

"Now don't even mistake for a moment that my feelings for you aren't what you feel for me, because I'm in love with you."

"Aww."

"I'm in love with your long, beautiful black hair, and your perfect blue eyes."

Veronica seemed to not even be talking to Tootie anymore, but now just acting out her own monolog about someone else.

"His eyes are green," Tootie corrected, not that Veronica payed any mind.

"I'm in love with your perfectly soft skin and your lavender scented perfume."

"This isn't about Francis anymore is it?"

"I love how your purple makeup matches your purple sweater, but it doesn't even look like you're trying."

"I'm leaving now," Tootie said uncomfortably.

"I love you Trixie."

"Bye."

Tootie turned off the computer. "I really need some normal friends," she thought to herself.

A while later after some thoughtful consideration, Tootie decided to be upfront with Francis and text him about her worries.

Tootie- I have a question Francis

Francis- Wats up

Tootie- When we start dating will I have to like change and stop wearing pants, or playing videogames, or watching anime or whatever

Francis- no y would u think that

Tootie- because boys try to make girls change when they start dating. Plus I am a crazy ex-stalker.

Francis- I no ur crazy, not girly, and nerdy y would I change u wen those r the reasons I luv u.

"Aww" Tootie said after she read the message. She felt all the anxiety slowly begin to disappear. "Maybe I don't have anything to worry about."

She was about to text him back how much she loved him, but an amber alert suddenly appeared that made her upset.

 ** _-missing person alert_**

 ** _Please be on the lookout for Nick Trenton._**

 ** _Age: 47_**

 ** _Height: 5'9_**

 ** _Ethnicity: Caucasian_**

 ** _Last seen with his current wife Victoria Trenton Jiao Montanelli Peterson._**

 ** _Have now entered the third hour of man hunt. Will be presumed dead in another ten hours._**

"God Damn it Vicky," she cursed as she called her sister's number.

So yeah. Another chapter done. I am open to some Frootie Scenarios now because I really didn't think of many to begin with, so suggestions are always welcome. Until next time. Byeee 


End file.
